beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter XIII
CHAPTER 13 "The world's made of light and darkness, you can't have one without the other." Both beys are launched into the stadium, and the battle begins. Without wasting anytime, the two great beys clash in a huge explosion that shakes the ground and throws both bladers off they’re feet right off the bat. They both get back up as fast as they can. The two Beys are locked in a huge power struggle center stage. Neither bey will give an inch. Finally, FireBlaze is thrown back and Destroyer begins a fast barrage attack. Each blow has the power of a special move as Destroyer repeatedly smashes into Fireblaze. No one in the audience can see anything as this barrage attack engulfs the entire arena in smoke. “That won’t do anything!” Blaze says over the explosion. “That will not even begin to scratch my Fireblaze!” “Really? How about this?” Jasper retorts. Destroyer uses its left rotation and collides head on into Fireblaze. Fireblaze is thrown back, and sparks fly as the metal performance tip of Fireblaze fights against the stadium’s slope. It regains it’s balance and shoots forward. It crashes into Destroyer and tosses it into the air with ease. Destroyer lands on the edge of the stadium and rocks unsteadily back down toward the center of the stadium. Fireblaze is there to meet it. It begins a furious counter-attack and pushes Destroyer back to the edge of the stadium. “Destroyer, don’t take this!” Jasper commands. Destroyer begins to push back hard on Fireblaze and knocks it back to the center of the stadium. Destroyer rushes in to hit again, but Fireblaze dodges. Destroyer slams into the stadium wall. It is not phased for long and jumps into a rotation around the stadium counter-clockwise. Fireblaze races up the side and hits Destroyer. Smoke engulfs the arena once again. Jasper begins to glow with a dark purple aura and calls: Destroyer, special move! Gravity Brave!” A purple aura rages upwards in the stadium. When it faded, Perseus was present, with its bow and arrows. Perseus grabs a arrow and loads it on the bow. It begins to burn with a purple flame as Perseus fires it toward Fireblaze. Fireblaze moves and the arrow smashes into the stadium. The smoke covers Blaze’s vision momentarily. When he could see again, it was too late. The second arrow smashed into Fireblaze directly and it was knocked into the air. Perseus wasted no time firing another arrow into the sky. FireBlaze was blasted over and over again, each time getting thrown higher and higher into the air. “Thank you.” Blaze said. “Fireblaze, Burning Fire Strike!” Fireblaze caught fire and shot extremely fast downward towards Perseus. Perseus fired another arrow toward the blast upward. It hit Fireblaze and disappeared on contact. “Destroyer!” Jasper snapped his fingers. The next arrow split into several separate arrows, equal in size and strength. The audience was awe-struck as every single arrow exploded in mid-air right before contact. “The heat from Fireblaze is to much for you’re petty arrows, Jasper.” The huge blast of fire slammed directly into Perseus’ chest. The resulting explosion threw Jasper back against the wall behind him. He toppled down and landed on one knee. The smoke covered the ground, and it was impossible for anyone to see if this had decided the match. Jasper rose to his feet. “I am not finished here.” The smoke cleared and revealed Destroyer spinning perfectly. Blaze gritted his teeth as Fireblaze went in for a second assault. “Destroyer!” Jasper called out. Destroyer braced for impact and fended off FireBlaze’s next assault. Let’s show this guy the power! Counter-mode, do it now!” The energy ring of Destroyer rotated 180 degrees and The Eyes of Medusa were revealed. The eyes lit up red and purple electricity along with a dark purple and black force field were emitted over the stadium. Fireblaze froze in place. Jasper grinned as he summoned his next move, Black Excalibur. The now larger purple aura raged and Perseus appeared with the great jet-black sword. The black and purple lightning that was released from the sword was devastating. It struck randomly in the bleachers, struck the jumbo-trons, and began to crumble the arena itself. It left marks all around the stadium as well as in it. Some strikes of the lightning struck Fireblaze, knocking it off balance. “FIREBLAZE! Blaze commanded. The metal performance tip began to fight against the force of gravity. “Gravity is the ruler of anything and everything on this earth. No one can escape the reality of it.” Jasper tells Blaze. Fireblaze fights on. “That remains to be seen!” Fireblaze begins to struggle even harder against the force of gravity. Blaze began to focus. He channeled all the strength he had into the performance tip of Fireblaze. It began to glow with a orange aura as Perseus brought the jet-black sword down upon Fireblaze. The force of the attack cracked the very ground underneath them and separated the arena into two halves. The stadium was barely intact. FireBlaze, however was spinning strongly as Destroyer fought against it’s energy ring uselessly. Another fiery explosion erupted as Destroyer was flung into the air. It landed hard on the stadium floor. “Ugh.” Jasper fell to one knee. “I have to win this, you will never understand Jasper. I can not, and will not lose this match.” Blaze comments. “I have friends. Friends who are counting on me to be number one in the world!” Flashbacks began to torment Jasper in his head. He saw the battle between Julian and Damian. Julian falling to the ground in defeat after all three of his moves had been defeated. Everyone in the stands, Blaze, and the DJ were no longer around him. “Lose?” Jasper asked in his head. I will not lose. I will win. Win! Win! I will win!” Damian appeared in front of Jasper. “Parading around like an emperor when this is the height of your power, how sad.” Damian mocked Jasper. “You don’t have any extraordinary power, so why don’t you just give up?” “No! I will win! Win for Julian! I will bring back the lost pride of the Konzern family!” Jasper struggled with his demons. “Give up and lose why don’t you?” Damian said. “That just isn’t going to happen!” Jasper screamed. Then, out loud to the crowd, “I will not lose this battle! You may have had a chance earlier, but not anymore. I am going to win! Win! WIN! “What is this?!” Blaze asks. Jasper can’t hear him. A black and slightly dark purple aura erupts from the stadium, engulfing it all. Two red eyes can be seen in the aura for a split second before they vanish. The aura floats into the air, and lands directly on Jasper. Jasper screams in pain as he breaks the aura and rises from one knee. He is breathing hard and streams of the purple and black smoke are seeping out of him. The irises of his eyes have turned pure red and begin to glow in the same color. “No…..” Vincent murmurs to himself as he watches the match at home. “That is exactly what I saw back at the island a while back…” Vincent watches in awe. Jasper’s head rises and he looks directly at Blaze; but to Jasper, Blaze looks exactly like Damian. “Don’t count me out!” Jasper screams in rage. “No matter what it costs me, I will WIN!!!!!!!!!! Inside Jasper’s head he thinks to himself. This was not supposed to happen. This is not the power of my true self. His thoughts are cut short as he lets go and gives himself completely to the dark power. Back in the real world, Jasper screamed again as a black and dark purple dragon was summoned out of his very body. It shot down and Destroyer absorbed it. Destroyer immediately began to glow with an abnormal black aura. It slammed into Fireblaze and knocked it backwards into the stadium wall. Fireblaze jumped from the crater and was met again by Destroyer. Fireblaze was thrown again into the crater in the wall. Before it could recover, Destroyer was there, grinding the bey itself into the stadium wall. Jasper continued to scream as Destroyer mindlessly grinded Fireblaze into the wall. Sparks flew everywhere. Jasper winced at this light, and Blaze used this to his advantage. Fireblaze stopped fighting and was launched into the air. The bird of Fire appeared in the air. “Special move, Fireblaze, Burning Fire Strike!” The great bird propelled downward. A fierce dragon of pure darkness erupted from Destroyer and met FireBlaze in mid air. A huge fiery explosion was generated in the air. The dragon had the bird of fire in its mouth as it slammed it into the stadium floor with a huge purple explosion. Inside Jasper’s head, a completely different battle was taking place. The Dark Power was in control, and Jasper was trying to regain his hold on his body. He tried and tried, but the rage in him would not stop. He could not stop the flashbacks and he could not get rid of the anger that dwelled inside of him. He had lost to the dark power, and now everyone around him would pay the price. Pure hatred and anger poured from Jasper and Destroyer. Purple and jet black explosions erupted inside the entire arena. The dragon grasped the bird of Fire in the air and slammed it into the stadium floor. The purple explosion engulfed the arena and poured from the open roof overhead. Blaze would not back down. He needed to win this match and would not let the darkness swallow him. “No matter how much darkness there is, even a glimmer of light is enough to push it back. My Bey spirit will light the path! The path to victory! Fireblaze, Fire Wall!” A huge fire tornado swirled around the dragon and began to decrease Destroyer’s spin-strength. More anger was released from Jasper heart, and the tornado of fire imploded and the Dragon was in its place. Fireblaze was left completely open in the air. The dragon snatched up the bey and slammed into the ground once more. Fireblaze was being grinded into the stadium floor. Destroyer continued to push and push, driven by pure hatred. No! This is not the real me! I have to fight this battle using my own strength! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jasper tightened his fist and closed his eyes. The purple aura grew stronger and stronger. Destroyer stole FireBlaze’s spin-strength and was crushing it into nothing. “Fireblaze, we can not lose if we use our bey sprit! We will not lose! We will win! Win! Win!” Blaze chanted the words of encouragement to Fireblaze. With extreme effort, Destroyer was tossed off of Fireblaze. Fireblaze began a fierce counter-attack. The two beys clashed again and again, neither willing to give up. “Even the sun itself will burn out eventually. But first, I will have the pleasure of putting your fire out Blaze!” Jasper says inhumanly. Destroyer, still glowing with the black aura, slams into FireBlaze. The purple explosion covers the stadium in smoke. “Let everyone see how brightly you shine, Burn Fireblaze!” Blaze commands. Fireblaze slams into Destroyer in a bright, fiery explosion. “No matter how brightly your bey shines, a shadow will always cast over it! You can not win this!” Jasper retorts. Destroyer slams into Fireblaze with yet another dark explosion. “Swallow up everything, and replace it with darkness and sorrow!” “Go, Burn Fireblaze!” Fireblaze slams into Destroyer but this time it can not move. It is locked in a power struggle with the ever darkening Destroyer. The power of Burn Fireblaze is being absorbed by Destroyer. Destroyer moves forward suddenly and slams Fireblaze into the wall again. FireBlaze hits back and Destroyer is the one sent flying. As it lands, it glows even greater with the black aura. A huge black hole forms under Destroyer and the dragon of darkness appears. The black hole begins to swallow the entire stadium. Fireblaze is circling around the top edge to avoid the black hole. Just then, the Dragon slams into Fireblaze. The Fire Bird appears and fights back. The dragon gains the upper hand and twists around the bird. It begins to pull FireBlaze down into the black hole. In no time flat, the bird disappears into the black hole. Once inside, the darkness dims and dims, until it was the blackest black you could ever imagine. “Sink! Sink into the darkness! There is nothing to save you from this dark world that swallows everything!” Jasper says in a demonic voice. “Fireblaze, we aren’t done here yet! This battle of light vs. darkness will end now! No matter how much darkness there is, light will always break through it! Especially, if it is the light called hope! Burn FireBlaze!” Blaze commands. The bird breaks the grip of the dragon and soars out of the black hole. The darkness around him disappears as he says, “Fireblaze, Burning Fire Strike!” The fire bird soars straight toward the dragon of darkness. “Break through the darkness with the light of hope!” “Don’t you realize it yet? All hope is gone for you! Destroyer!” Destroyer glows greater with the jet black aura. The dragon is summoned from the bey and soars straight into FireBlaze. A huge aerial explosion erupts and both beys lose their beasts and are slammed into what is left of the stadium. The two beys are wobbling greatly. "Huh"? What's going on here? Blaze begins to glow with a orange aura. Jasper begins to glow with a black aura. “Light and Darkness have always been fighting. Neither one can win. Light pierces Darkness and Darkness swallows light. It is an eternal power struggle that will never end unless one rises with the greater will to win. When it comes down to it with two opponents evenly matched, who has the greater will to win will take the victory. “HAHAHAHA” Jasper loses himself in hysterical laughter. “What' so funny?” Blaze asks. It's nothing to laugh about! “I’m sorry, that last part when you said evenly matched, I couldn’t help but laugh. You think we are evenly matched? Seriously? HAHAHAHAHA” The dragon appears twice the size of before. Jasper’s aura grows. Storm clouds roll in and rain and lightning begin. Great winds blow people off their feet. Jasper continues to laugh as he enjoys the destruction. “Fireblaze! Put your heart that is as big as the universe into this one, last, final attack! Put everything in it, don’t hold back! Special move, Burn FireBlaze, Flame-Heart! The bird of fire emerges and lights up the stadium. It charges toward the dragon of darkness. It forms into a huge blast of fire and light as it moves closer. Jasper becomes silent. He holds up one hand and a orb of pure darkness forms out of the palm of his hand. “Dark Move.” “Did he say dark move?!” Vincent asks as he watches the battle on television. He had completely forgotten about the tournament, he was more concerned with Jasper and all this Darkness. “You are about to see my true power.” Jasper says in a demonic voice. “Friendship, Love, Happiness, they are all overrated. I will prove it to you right now.” Jasper releases the orb into the clouds and one single black strike of lightning slams into Destroyer. “Dark Elementum!” The Dragon’s eyes glow a brighter red as it opens its mouth and releases a huge blast of black flame toward FireBlaze’s orange flame. The two blasts finally meet and the two flames clash in a huge power struggle. “Light will always make Darkness disappear! I will win this battle!” The orange flame pushes on the black flame. “Darkness will swallow all the light! I will not lose!” The black flame pushes on the orange flame. The blasts finally implode and both bladers are thrown backwards. Jasper smashes into the all and falls down. Blaze slams into a column and falls to the ground. The explosion can be heard and seen for miles. All falls silent as the DJ slowly looks over the railing to see if the battle has ended. The smoke clears and Destroyer is spinning center stage. As the purple smoke continues to clear, the DJ sees FireBlaze still spinning as well. But it is out of the stadium. Technically, Destroyer had won by knocking FireBlaze out of the stadium. “The winner, of this epic battle is, the only one left in the stadium! Destroyer! Its Team Excalibur’s win!” the DJ announces to the audience. The crowd roars. Blaze rose from the ground. He limped up to FireBlaze, which was spinning on the platform in front of the stadium. He could not believe the battle had ended like this. The battle of Light and Darkness had not been decided. “Next time we meet, I will settle the score once and for all. Blaze bends over and picks up FireBlaze. It stops spinning on contact. Jasper is laughing as he collapses on the ground. Everything fades as he loses consciousness. The entire arena was falling apart. Everyone was evacuated. Jasper was taken to the Hospital. George, Vincent, and Gage made their way to the Hospital after the doctors gave the okay. He had passed out from exhaustion and had woken up about two hours after the battle. The first question out of Vincent’s mouth was, “What was that, Jasper?” “There is something I need to tell you all.” Was all Jasper said to him. “Okay.” Vincent replied. “Have you ever heard of what they call the dark power?” Jasper asked. “I have heard a little about it.” Vincent replied. “Well, up until now, there were only two people that processed this, Ryuga and Tsubasa. Ryuga passed the power to Tsubasa during the battle bladers tournament about 27 years ago. During that, Ryuga beat back the dark power and Tsubasa became infected. This is where Gravity Destroyer comes in. One day, driven by the dark power, Tsubasa challenged Julian to a battle, who was the current owner of Destroyer. They had a quick battle with no outcome because his teammates interrupted. But before they did, Tsubasa’s Eagle drove a incredibly tiny fragment of this power into Destroyer, where it moved and dwelled in the reverse rotation portion of Destroyer. It took a long time, but by the time Destroyer was passed down to me, the Dark Power had grown enough to take control. I found this out the first time I used reverse rotation. That is the true reason I did not want to use reverse rotation, because the Dark power can take control and hurt people around me.” Vincent remained silent, as well as Gage and George. “I am sorry for not telling you earlier. I really don’t ever need to use reverse rotation. It is too dangerous for the people around me and me too.” Jasper says. “We have to get rid of the Dark Power before you pass it on to someone else.” Vincent replied. “I know, but I don’t know how to get rid of it. We have a tournament to win, and I need to be here.” Jasper says. “We can handle it.” “No, you can’t. The A-Block final is next and I need to be here to win the next round.” “The WBBA will not let you battle in your condition.” Gage says to Jasper. “I will be here for the next match.” Jasper says. “No, you won’t. You are not going to battle anymore.” “You can’t tell me what to do.” “You are danger to everyone around you like this, and you do not need to compete any more than have. I thank you for getting us this far, but we will take it from here.” Vincent says. Jasper remains silent and turns over to sleep in his bed. After two more days, Jasper is released. He does not say anything or visit his teammates. He got on his private jet and flew back to his island. When he arrived he went straight to the bey room to analyze Gravity Destroyer. It was the source of the Dark Power. Not him. It interested him greatly, but he didn’t do anything about it. To tell the truth, he enjoyed the power given to him by the dark power. Jasper at this point did not care about the tournament. He did not need a tournament to get recognition. Meanwhile, somewhere in America, A shadowy figure is watching a golden bey on a computer. “Are the upgrades almost complete?” the figure asks. “Oh yes. Almost done. Soon, so very soon will you return to the world and bring its ultimate demise. I can not wait to see this power unleashed on the world.” “The first one to go, will be Jasper Konzern.” The figure replies. “As you wish, Damian,” Doji (Dadouji) replies. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Category:Fanon Story Chapters